1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an input/output device, and an authentication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, there is conventionally known an image forming apparatus that determines and identifies a person who uses the apparatus from among the people near the apparatus, and only when a person is determined and identified, the preheating state is automatically released (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
There are cases where an input/output device such as a multifunction peripheral (MFP) requires authentication for identifying the user who uses the device. Therefore, in the case of an input/output device requiring authentication, when the device automatically returns to a usage-possible state from a power saving state for saving the power consumption, authentication needs to be performed by the user, and therefore the device cannot be immediately used.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H6-66954